1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition, and more particularly, to a novel composition comprising a flavonoid and a processed product of a plant of the genus Pfaffia (may be abbreviated as processed Pfaffia product, hereinafter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the human diseases have become to be relatively-easily cured as the outstanding progress of Western medicine. The treatment of Western medicine, however, may not always sufficiently attain their prescribed effects because they, in some cases, may cause negative results and induce serious side effects. As the increase of recent health consciousness, it is highly required to establish compositions that are effective in the maintenance/promotion of health and in the treatment/prevention of human diseases without serious side effects even if used successively. For such purposes, folk medicines, which are conventionally used for a long time by humans, have become to be refocussed, but they have a demerit of insufficient therapeutic effect.
Isolating effective ingredients from folk medicines and removing ingredients other than the effective ingredients can be considered as an effective means to overcome the above demerit. However, in fact, the therapeutic effect of folk medicines would not generally be exerted with only a specific ingredient, and in most cases, desired therapeutic effect may not be exerted even if a desired effective ingredient was once isolated.